


Time For! The Doctor?

by Drewzic



Category: Doctor Who, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drewzic/pseuds/Drewzic
Summary: The Doctor gets pulled back to earth after a disturbance in time and has to face some old foes with some new allies.





	Time For! The Doctor?

The Doctor was relaxing in his TARDIS, taking some time for himself, something which he felt he hadn't had in a good while. He took a calm, deep breath and started to drink his tea that he’d just brewed. “You know, it's all well and good having people around, but sometimes you just need some time to yourself” he said to his TARDIS, not knowing quite how crazy it actually made him look.

Alarms started blaring from the TARDIS console, shocking The Doctor and making him spill the remainder of his cup of tea on the floor. “No rest for the wicked, eh?” he said with a tired sarcastic tone, “what is it now?" He made his way over to the console in the centre of the room, brushing off what tea had spilled onto him. “That’s… what?!” he exclaimed as he read the words ‘Time-Space Disturbance’ on the screens. All of the screens. “How?! I don't think I know of any other beings who can manipulate time… unless…" A worried look flashed across The Doctor’s face as he started to realise who it could be. “No. Please no. The Gallifrey High Commission already want my head, or I assume they do anyway, I’d better not get involved." No Sooner as The Doctor said that, the TARDIS jolted, sending him to the floor. “Oh what now?” he moaned as he got back up. He read the new message on the screen aloud “setting coordinates? Where are you taking me?!”

After a short trip, the TARDIS finally landed and the Doctor analysed where he was, or attempted to anyway. The disturbance in time had made the TARDIS’ systems go haywire, it couldn't pinpoint what time period they’d landed in, but could identify where, which managed to give The Doctor a little bit of an idea whether it was safe.   
“Of course, I’m on Earth. This much is good to know, which must mean the disturbance was just in time, not space. Now if only I could figure out what date I’ve been brought to, or even period." The Doctor had to know what was outside the door, whether there’d be people or dinosaurs. He gingerly opened the TARDIS door, enough to have a peek out, but not enough so he’d be noticed by anyone or anything outside. He’d been lucky, he wasn’t about to be eaten by a tyrannosaurus this time, but he couldn't see any people either. He stepped out to have a look at where on Earth he’d been brought. “So, this must be where the time disturbance happens, but is it when it happens?." The Doctor immediately cringed “eugh, did I really just say that? Maybe I do need someone around…”

Before he could do or say anything else, The Doctor heard footsteps from beneath him? It was then he noticed the stairway leading down from where he was. Not being sure of how far up he was or how far underground the stairs went, The Doctor slowly went into his jacket and grabbed his Sonic Screwdriver. Not knowing what was approaching him he hid behind some boxes, hoping that what or whoever was approaching him was friendly.  
The steps got closer and slower, it seemed that they came from quite a way below and was starting to run out of steam. The steps stopped. A voice came from the top of the stairs “What the…” they sounded confused. “What on Earth is a police box doing up here? And how did it get up here?" “I believe I can answer both of those questions for you” The Doctor announced as he stepped out from his hiding place. As he stepped out, The Doctor saw a young man with brown hair staring at the TARDIS, with an expression that clearly showed he was trying to figure out how a phone box managed to get in such a confined space. “What the heck are you doing here?!” he growled at The Doctor as the man forcefully strode towards him. “I’ll explain everything if you just calm down” The Doctor calmly informed the man. “My name’s The Doctor." But before he could carry on the man interrupted The Doctor “What’s that thing doing here? Huh?!" “Well, if you’d allow me to finish explaining, I’m The Doctor and this is my...." The man yet again interrupted The Doctor, his voice starting to sound more angry, “What are you doing here?! Who sent you?! Are you working for…." Before the man could finish, The Doctor stated “look, if you carry on being hostile, I’m not going to tell you anything, Ok?" This finally got the man to back off. “Now then, my name, as I attempted to tell you before, is The Doctor and this is my TARDIS and what, may I ask should I call you.”

A few minutes passed as the man calmed down, still not trusting The Doctor in the slightest, he paced up and down what The Doctor could see of the room, occasionally glancing at The Doctor and mumbling to himself. He walked into the far corner and started talking into the device on his wrist, too quiet for The Doctor to hear. “Stay here” the man instructed The Doctor before he went back down the stairs. “Well, he was pleasant” The Doctor muttered to himself, realising that the man never actually answered the one question he had. “Right, I suppose I’ve got a bit of time to kill” The Doctor told himself, “while he does whatever it is he needs to do, I really hope he isn't going to get something to try to ‘deal’ with me, that happens way too often” but by the time he’d finished the thought, he could hear footsteps beneath him again, more this time. Four, maybe five people along with voices, one he identified as the man he met before, but there were others, too faint to hear properly, but they were definitely other people coming up.

“You took your time” The Doctor joked when they got to where he was. There were five people standing in front of him, with very mixed reactions. “Umm… who is this?” one of the women asked in a worried but slightly accusing tone. “He said he was a doctor, but he isn’t like any doctor I've ever seen, unless they look like this from where you guys are from” the man replied in a slightly sarcastic but just as accusatory tone. “No, doctors actually look basically the same as now” the woman answered. ‘Now?’ The Doctor focused on that word and decided to inquire “I noticed you said ‘now’, am I to assume that you aren't exactly from this time period?." “Yeah! exactly! “ one of the other men responded, with a much less serious, more child-like tone, “us four are from the year 3000! And he’s from well, now.” This one seemed a lot friendlier than the other two, his bright green hair sparking The Doctor’s interest, he seemed more likely to actually give The Doctor answers, so he asked “Tell me, how did you get to this time, speaking of which, what year is it? My systems have gone haywire and I can't tell what year I’ve landed in." The green haired man answered “Well it’s 2001 and we got here by…” but before he had a chance to say anything more the two less friendly individuals interrupted him “Trip no!" “So, I’m in 2001 and your name must be Trip, I’m happy to finally get some answers!” The Doctor cheerily responded, “now you’ve answered my main question, the one my TARDIS couldn't seem to answer, I’m more than happy to answer any questions you have.”   
“Ok, who are you and what are you doing here?!” the woman asked, still as accusatory as before. “Well, my name is The Doctor, and this is my TARDIS, she’s the reason i’m here, she brought me here after she, quite frankly, freaked out about a time-space disturbance, hold on…” The Doctor started to realise something, “that wasn’t you getting here was it?”  
“No, we’ve been here ages and we haven’t picked up anything” Trip responded. “Hmm, ok, I feel that we’re going to have to work together on this one, with you all being aufait with time travel, since that’s now happening, I feel like I may need to know you’re names, could you help me with that Trip?” The Doctor asked. “Sure! This is Lucas and Katie” Trip responded, indicating to the two behind them who hadn’t actually said anything yet “you’ve already met Wes, and this is Jen, welcome to Silver Hills." The Doctor, having finally got some answers replies “Finally! Thank you so much Trip, it’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

Suddenly the devices on their wrists beeped and a hologram of a robotic bird appeared “rangers there’s a mutant downtown, it’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen, we have no record of it!." “Wait, did that bird just say… rangers? As in, power rangers?” The Doctor excitedly exclaimed, “I’ve always heard rumors but thought they were an old Earth fairytale." You could almost see the energy The Doctor was emitting from his excitement. “Look, as long as you don’t cause any trouble and stay out of the way, I suppose you could come along and watch, but only from a SAFE distance, got it?” Wes begrudgingly offered. “Ready?” he nodded to the rest of the group.  
“Time For. Time Force!” The group each became a bright white light then revealed to have transformed into power rangers as the light faded, wearing what looked like very colourful spandex and protective helmets. Wes became red, Jen, pink, Lucas and Katie, blue and yellow respectively and Trip became the green ranger, not unlike his hair or The Doctor’s coat. The Doctor audibly squeed as he saw them, it was like a dream come true for him. “Let’s go, come on Doctor, you don't wanna miss anything!” Trip shouted from down the stairs. “Right, coming!” The Doctor shouted as he ran after them.

The five rangers and The Doctor arrived downtown. The Doctor paused. There were sounds of metallic footsteps in the distance, The Doctor asked: “What is that sound?” “It’s just Cyclobots, harmless footsoldiers, well, to us anyway” replied Lucas. The Doctor gave an apprehensive, but trusting look towards Lucas, he knew that the rangers had probably been fighting these ‘Cyclobots’, as Lucas called them, for a long while, they had helmets on but The Doctor could sense that they were tired of fighting them, and whoever was controlling them, but he couldn't help but feel like he recognised the noises. They felt familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe he’d encountered these Cyclobots before, just under a different name.   
As they moved through the city the noises got louder and they finally encountered a small troop of the footsoldiers, they were a bronzey gold colour and had one large, what looked like an eye. Now The Doctor was sure that he hadn’t encountered them before. “Get back, and enjoy the show!” Trip shouted as he pointed towards a small wall that The Doctor could hide behind. It came up to around the Doctor’s waist, so he could safely crouch behind it and watch the rangers in action.

They wiped out bot after bot, but one managed to work its way behind them and spotted The Doctor. It made a beeline straight for him, the rangers were completely tied up fighting the rest of the bots. As it got close to The Doctor, Trip noticed a few of the Cyclobots had split off to flank him, The Doctor was completely oblivious. “Doctor! Look out!” Trip shouted, in a panic as he started to run after the Cyclobots that had split off. He wasn’t quite fast enough as the first Cyclobots reached The Doctor, “someone help The Doctor! I’m a bit tied up here!” Trip shouted to the others, not really getting much of a response. “Don’t worry, I have a little bit of experience in this field” The Doctor reassured Trip, although he wasn't entirely convinced. The Doctor reached into his coat and drew his sonic screwdriver, pointed it at the first Cyclobot and it went down instantly, “well, this isn’t going to be hard” The Doctor stated as he wiped out the Cyclobots one by one. Completely bewildered by The Doctor’s screwdriver, Trip temporarily lost focus and got overwhelmed. “A little help over here guys!” Trip attempted to shout, but only managed to get “A… Help… Here” out, and yet again, only The Doctor could hear him. Trip was soon under a pile of Cyclobots. The Doctor rushed over, changing the setting on his sonic as he ran. A loud buzzing started as The Doctor wiped out the entire pile that was on top of Trip. This seemed to have alerted the rest of the Cyclobots that had arrived, as the sound of metal hitting asphalt got louder, closer and faster until a voice, not so far away it was inaudible, but enough to make people hear different things. What was actually said was “We’ve got enough for the first wave of conversions” then silence as the remaining Cyclobots and whoever was controlling them teleported away. As the rangers and The Doctor regrouped, two questions were on all of their minds. What were they collecting? and what is the conversion? They had to find out.

As the rangers and The Doctor approached the building where the TARDIS had brought The Doctor, he soon realised it was some form of old clock tower, but it looked like it hadn't been in use for a good while from the outside.  
Once they reached the top of the stairs where the TARDIS had landed it was obvious why The Doctor didn’t realise it was a clock tower. It was a mixture of how rushed everything was when he first arrived and from the top of the stairs and the immediate vicinity, the TARDIS was blocking the clock face! “Huh, you always bring me to the most ironic places don’t you? Bringing a Time Lord to a clocktower." The rangers seemed confused, “Who’s he talking to?” Katie Quietly asked Trip. “I think he’s talking to the box” Trip responded, he then realised what The Doctor had said, “wait, Doctor, did you say you’re a Time Lord?” Turning back to the rangers from talking to his TARDIS The Doctor replied “yes I did, I’m impressed a human has heard of us, unless… are you one of my future companions?." “Haha, no, and I’m also not human, I’m from Xybria” Trip cheerily replied. The Doctor instantly recognised the name, “oh Xybria! The world of mind readers. Is that why the long ha-” The Doctor paused for a second realising at the moment he had longer hair than Trip, albeit less colourful, “Is that why you have that hat on all the time, well, I don't suppose the people of 2001 would be that used to seeing someone with a gemstone embedded in their forehead, it’s probably a wise decision." Trip seemed flattered that The Doctor had recognised where he was from and knew of his abilities, but wasn’t scared of them. Jen then suddenly piped up out of nowhere “hold on, Trip could you try and see what’s happened to whatever the Cyclobots were collecting and whatever this conversion thing is all about." Trip nodded in agreement and shut his eyes to focus, “oh, oh no. They’ve taken people, they seem to be turning them into silver Cyclobots? No, they look taller and keep saying delete for some reason." A horrified look came across The Doctors face “no, please no. If what you’re saying is true, then we are in big trouble, those things Trip saw aren't Cyclobots… They’re Cybermen!”

After a few minutes of pacing and muttering to himself The Doctor finally piped up again “right, if you’re going to fight these, you’re going to need my help.” Wes seemed a little offended “we’ve dealt with worse than them, I'm sure we’ll be fine on our own thanks, come on guys.” Lucas, Katie and Trip weren’t so convinced so Katie declared “Umm, I think we should see what he has to say, he’s clearly dealt with them before.” Wes however, wasn’t having it, feeling like The Doctor was trying to take over, he turned around and just left, Jen followed soon after, not really trusting The Doctor still either. 

“So Doctor, what can we do against the Cybermen?” Katie confidently inquired, “right, ok, we’re going to need to stop the production, so if we can locate where they’re being made, we can cut off the production and control over them”. From behind the TARDIS a chirpy little voice chimed in “I know exactly where they are” then a small robotic owl fluttered over the TARDIS, “oh it's you! I saw you on the rangers’ communicators earlier” The Doctor said, with hope and a little bit of actual excitement in his voice. Trip happily explained “Yes Doctor, this is Circuit, he came with us from the future, he’s really our only form of communication with them at the moment, he’s also the one who summons the Megazord.” the mere mention of the word ‘Megazord’ made The Doctor’s eyes light up “oh i’d love to see that!... I mean, only if the situation requires it anyway.” There was a little bit of an awkward silence before Lucas broke it “Doctor, if you’re going to come with us and fight, you’re going to need to protect yourself.” The Doctor immediately stated, “I never use any weapons, my name is The Doctor for a reason, I want to help people, not hurt them.” Lucas then clarified “Doctor, I'm not saying you need a weapon, I'm saying you need to be protected. You need armour of sorts, our ranger suits protect us, but you haven’t really got anything.” “ohhh, right, I apologise Lucas” The Doctor paused for a moment in thought. “Trip, come with me, I have an idea.” The two disappeared into the TARDIS for a while, while Katie, Lucas and Circuit strategised.

Screams could be heard in the distance, The Doctor and Trip finally emerged from the TARDIS. “What was that, Circuit?” Trip asked, his head only just out of the TARDIS door. Circuit alarmingly shouted “Wes and Jen are in trouble! Go rangers. Go!” “Ready guys?” Katie nervously asked.  
“Time For. Time Force!”  
“The Doctor was right, we’re no match for them as we are” Wes groaned. He seemed injured, his helmet broken and suit scorched, “I’m sorry Doctor.” “It’s quite alright Wes, but I don’t think it’s quite the time for that, you need to get in cover” The Doctor reassured Wes as he helped him to safety “Katie, Lucas, you fill Jen in on the plan, Trip, you’re with me, come on.” Just as he said that, a familiar sound arose out of the carnage.   
“DELETE”  
The Doctor’s fears had been confirmed, they were making Cybermen. “Ok, as much as I despise using weapons, you’re going to need as much firepower as possible, normal bullets or lasers can't pierce a normal Cyberman’s armour, we have no idea what sort of modifications there are on these ones” The Doctor warned, “I think it may just be a case of holding them off until Trip and I can disable the controller, I still worry about what caused that disturbance that brought me here, but one thing at a time I suppose”. Trip and The Doctor promptly left for the control centre and left the others to fend off the Cybermen and Cyclobots that had been sent to attack the city and to tend to Wes’ injuries.“You heard The Doctor, we need to give him and Trip enough time to finish them off” Wes spluttered as he attempted to stand. “No way, you need to rest, stay here!”Jen insisted, to which Wes reluctantly obliged, not having much say in the matter as he felt too weak to stand.

“I hope you know where we’re going” The Doctor inquired. “Yeah, course I do! Come on, it’s just around this corner!” Trip responded in his normal cheery disposition. The Doctor, with a chuckle questioned, “I have no idea how you can be this cheery at a time like this, but it makes a nice change from the doom and gloom that the others seem to be showing.” Trip instantly replied “well, it’s not everyday you get to work with a Time Lo-” but before he could finish Trip noticed a warehouse door with several Cyclobots guarding the entrance “that must be the place.” Trip drew his chronoblaster, a laser pistol that all the rangers have, and took them out before anyone could notice. The Doctor observed “This is a lot smaller than a usual Cyberfactory, maybe whoever’s making them doesn’t quite realise the full potential of them… We can only hope.”

While Trip and The Doctor made their way through the warehouse, Jen, Katie and Lucas held off waves of Cyclobots and the few Cybermen that had been made. “I hope they’re not too long” the already exhausted Katie panted, trying to catch her breath. “Struggling there are we?” a sarcastic tone came from behind them, “Hold the line, protect the city, this is what you’ve trained for! Don’t worry, we can handle it from here.” The Silver Guardians, the other protectors of the city of Silver Hills, had arrived. The rangers had a very strained relationship with the Silver Guardians and in particular their leader Eric, despite fighting for exactly the same things. The main difference was the rangers did it out of the goodness of their hearts, the Silver Guardians were appointed by a millionaire businessman and mainly do it for the money. “As much as we may not exactly get along, we could use the assistance” Jen, through gritted teeth, told Eric.   
Some of the Silver Guardians charged forward under Eric’s orders to take on the Cybermen “they’re just overgrown Cyclobots, we can take them down eas..i..l..y” Eric trailed off and a look of horror came across his face, “what. What are they?!”

While all this was happening, The Doctor and Trip had managed to sneak behind enemy lines. While crouching behind some barrels, trying to figure out where the main controller was The Doctor started to whisper “for a Cyberfactory, there seems to be a surprising lack of” but before he could finish Trip covered The Doctors Mouth with one hand and put his finger to his lips with the other, he then indicated to the figure that had entered the warehouse. He was a large-ish man with medium-long black hair and a metal mask that covered the upper left quarter of his head. He passed the pair without detecting them. Once he was out of earshot The Doctor very quietly queried “Who was that?” Trip responded “That’s Ransik. He’s sort of the head honcho of the bad guys.” The Doctor had a sudden realisation “He must have the controller! We need to go after him, come on!” They carried on skulking around the warehouse, following Ransik from a safe distance. That was until a pair of silver metallic hands grabbed The Doctor and Trip. The Doctor let out a sigh of defeat. “Ahh the green ranger and, who are you?” Ransik questioned. “I’m The Doctor and I have one question, why are you building Cybermen?!”   
“Hmm Cybermen, I like that, let's call them that from now on. I was calling them Cyclomen.”  
The Doctor, starting to get impatient, repeated the question “Why are you building Cybermen?” Ransik just let out a deep hearty laugh, it was obvious that he wasn’t going to get any answers.

“Rangers! Trip and The Doctor are in trouble, go quick!” Circuit instructed in a panicked tone. “We’re on it Circuit” Lucas responded, “I hate to say this, but Eric, we may need your help to get them out of there, you’ve seen what those Cybermen can do.” After a pause, presumably still being a little shocked at what they did to his men, Eric nodded and brought out his own morpher from under his sleeve. “Quantum Power!” and in a flash, he too, became a ranger, “let's go.”  
The rangers arrived to find Trip and The Doctor being held by a couple of Cybermen. They rushed to help them but the warehouse doors closed behind them. They’d been surrounded by Cybermen. “Oh rangers, you fell straight into my trap, I honestly thought you were smarter than this” Ransik laughed as he ordered Trip and The Doctor to be pushed in with the others, “six rangers and The Doctor, whoever you are, this really is a good day”. “Doctor, this may be a good time to use that thing” Trip whispered. The Doctor nodded and stepped forward. “I think you miscounted there Ransik” The Doctor said as he strode towards him.  
“Time for”  
“Time Force!”  
The Doctor became a bright white light and emerged as a power ranger! His suit a deep green, the same colour as his coat which he kept stylistically on the ranger outfit. “I think you’ll find there’s seven of us.”  
“No matter, the Cybermen will still destroy you either way” Ransik sneered. The Doctor sniggered “Oh, you really have no idea, do you. No idea who I am. No idea what their weakness is. But I do and I have just become your worst nightmare.” Ransik growled, “Destroy Them!” The Cybermen raised their arms to attack “DELETE. DELETE.”  
“Now!” The Doctor shouted, the rangers brought out their Vortex weapons, energy cannons of sorts, and combined them into a much larger, much more powerful energy cannon, then pointed them toward the warehouse roof. The Doctor drew his sonic screwdriver and used it on the weapon. “Ready? Fire!” Wes shouted. An EMP exploded from the weapon, disabling all of the Cybermen in the warehouse and shorting out the controller. The Cybermen fell to the floor with a hefty clunk. 

As they made their way back to the clocktower rangers celebrated Ransik’s retreat and the destruction of the Cyberfactory. “Well, that was definitely something that I won’t forget” Trip opined “I just hope that we managed to get all of them.” The Doctor confidently reassured the rangers, “the controller got shorted out, and so will have all of the Cybermen, I’m sure that’s the last you’ll be seeing of them.” Just as he said that a sparking figure came out of an alleyway, one of the Cybermen survived the blast! As it got into an open area, it grew. All of a sudden a 60-foot Cyberman was standing in the middle of Silver Hills.  
“Circuit, we… Doctor, do you want to do it?” Wes offered. Wes had only just finished saying the words when The Doctor brought his morpher up and, with a stupid grin on his face under the ranger helmet, said “Circuit, we need the Megazord!”   
“You got it Doctor! Megazords on their way!” Circuit responded. “Wait did he say Megazords? As in, plural?” The Doctor questioned, still giddy from what he just did. As he said that six zords appeared, five flying, spaceship type vehicles and one robotic dinosaur? The Doctor was bewildered as the five flying zords combined into one larger jet and he joined the five rangers in the cockpit, while Eric piloted the robot dinosaur.  
“Megazord, red mode!” Wes commanded. The flyers split apart and transformed. The blue and green zords becoming legs, the yellow and pink becoming arms and the red zord becoming the main body and head. Suddenly they were piloting a giant robot! The Doctor hadn’t been this excited in a long time.

Out of the cockpit, The Doctor could see the dinosaur had too, transformed into a giant robot ready to take down the last Cyberman. “DELETE” the Cyberman vocalised as it charged towards the Megazords. “Not today” Eric shouted “Max Blizzard!” clearly trying to show off. The other Megazord, the one that Eric was piloting, shot two powerful energy beams from cannons it had on its shoulders. A large explosion caused the Cyberman to lose an arm and fall on it’s back. “That should do it” Eric confidently stated.

The Cyberman got back on its feet “What?!” Eric shouted, clearly a little embarrassed and annoyed that it didn't wipe the cyberman out. “Doctor, would you like to do the honours? Just say ‘Megazord sword, online’ the rest should be self-explanatory” Wes told The Doctor as he stepped aside from behind his controller that looked an awful lot like a sword in a pedestal. The Doctor took his place “Megazord sword, online!” The controller in front of him turned into a human-sized version of the sword the Megazord was already holding and The Doctor pulled it out, as he did the Megazord made the same movements, realising this, The Doctor lunged forward and swung the sword. The Megazord rushed forward, striking the Cyberman on the way through, it fell to its knees. The handguards of the Megazord's sword ticked up towards the blade.  
3  
2  
1  
The handguards joined up with the blade and the Cyberman exploded. “Was that a bit much?” The Doctor thought, but then decided, probably not.

The rangers and The Doctor gathered back in the clocktower where the TARDIS first brought The Doctor in the first place. “So Doctor, did you figure out what caused the time disturbance?” Trip inquired. “I’m not sure, I’ll have to see if it’s fixed back on the TARDIS” unconfidently replied The Doctor “but I have a feeling it may have something to do with this” holding up the Cyber-Controller that Ransik ditched when it shorted out. “It was great to meet you Doctor, I’m sorry for how I was when we first met” Wes apologised. The Doctor shrugged it off, “It’s quite alright Wes, a strange man and a blue box suddenly appear in your home, you were bound to have questions!” Trip lunged forward and gave The Doctor a massive hug, his coat muffling anything Trip tried to say. “I’m going to miss you too Trip, but you rangers have a job to do and from what I can tell, you do it very well. Listen, if you ever need my help, any of you” The Doctor said as he ruffled Trip’s hair, “you know where to find me.” The Doctor raised his arm, his sleeve falling to show his Chronomorpher. Trip let go and backed off “goodbye Doctor, thank you for everything” Trip said, trying to hold back tears. The Doctor went in for one last hug with an obviously quite upset Trip, but got ambushed and ended up in the middle of a pile of rangers. Once he managed to get free, The Doctor comforted Trip by saying “I’m sure we’ll meet again, so let's say, I’ll see you later, oh and you’ll probably want to watch this” as he stepped back into the TARDIS. A strong breeze came filled the clocktower and the TARDIS started to disappear, making wheezing and groaning noises.

“Now then” The Doctor said, “let's see if it was you.” He wired the Cyber-Controller up to the TARDIS console, “just as I thought, let’s take you home and fix this whole mess, huh?”


End file.
